1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a greeting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common custom throughout the world to give gifts and cards to family and friends. In many cases, for example if the recipient lives some distance away, the person giving the gift and card may send them via the postal service.
Buying a card and gift separately is both time consuming and expensive, perhaps requiring various outlets to be visited to enable a compatible card and gift to be acquired. When found, the gift needs to be wrapped in paper and ribbon, placed in a suitable container to send through the post, which often will not guarantee damage whilst in transit.
Furthermore, in the UK and other countries, the postal service segregates parcels and letters, usually necessitating the card being sent separately to the gift and the two items then often being delivered at different times.
One object of the present invention is to combine a greeting card and a gift in a convenient manner and in a common packaging such as to be clearly visible from the outside and to be suitably decorated in its own right, so as not to need any additional paper or ribbon.